


Hey!! The Winters Ball Retell

by TrebleGhost



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, This may be triggering to some people, enjoy hell, im not sooorrrryyy, this is going to be my only contribution to this trashy fandom that ruined my life, this is just trash, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleGhost/pseuds/TrebleGhost
Summary: A surprising yet beautiful retell of what **actually** happened at The Winters Ball.





	

If you are like most, the Winters Ball was a big thing that you simply must attend if you were "the higher class". Gazing upon the Schuyler Sisters I feel it my duty to tell you, the reader what really happened at The Winter Ball. It is not pretty as it involved a gay love struck John Laurens a helpless Eliza and a disagreeable Aaron Burr. You have been warned.

 

 

 

 

 

The most important part of The Winters Ball

 

 

AKA Reliable With The Ladies  
Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton

 

 

 

 

 

Hey, hey, hey, hey,  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

 

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 

 

Feat. John Laurens AKA reliable with the Lads obviously. 

 

 

 

 

And there you have it, a mystical story about how John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton got married and Eliza wasn't invited for a threesome but TJeff and JMads are ;). Aaron Burr is a bitter loner because his wife died lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are either triggered or are already deep enough in this Hamilton shït to know this is the norm and everyone should just accept this beautiful gift of trash.


End file.
